carnationclanfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Two Kits
(This is a story that switches POV frequently, between Bluebell, and Orchid.) (This is the story of before they joined the rogues.) Prologue- The Birth Orchid's POV I open my eyes for the first time. I found myself in a small alley, with a tom and she-cat at my side. They seem pleased. They are smiling at me joyfully. "We will name you Orchid," the she-cat mewed joyfully. The she-cat seemed pleased with me, despite my small size. The she-cat carried me off into their den. Bluebell's POV I opened my eyes for the first time a few minutes after Orchid. I found myself in a seemingly large alley. I looked around, but I was all alone. I smelt the air and smelt the warm scent of milk. I really couldn't walk to it, so I waited, and waited... Until a tom came out. He looked at me sharply. He didn't really seem to approve of me. "Artemis, you forgot your second kit out here!" he yowled. "I did? Take her in please, Apollo," Atermis mewed. I think Artemis is my mom, and Apollo is my dad, but I can't be quite sure. He grabbed me by the scruff harshly, and threw me onto the floor. It made my body all bruised, at the bruises also gave my fur a blueish color. "We shall name you Bluebell," Artemis mewed. "After that stuff housefolk call ice cream?" Apollo asked. "No you fox dung, after the flower!" Artemis hissed. My mother than padded away to check on my sister. She left me alone with my father. "Listen you pathetic little runt. If you make me look bad again, I know some alley cats that would love to kill you," Apollo mewed, clawing me down my small underbelly. I know from there it would be bad. Chapter 1 - Moon #1 Orchid's POV I rested in my small, old cat bed some housefolk threw away. My parents had taken away my sister for a bit. I don't understand why they never want to be with me! My parents returned without my sister. I could tell she wasn't dead from their usual happy mood. "Hey mommy, where's Bluebell?" I ask. "She's out doing something," Artemis mewed, licking me. My father joined in licking me. Then they curled up and snuggled with me. After that, I honestly didn't care what Bluebell was doing, because I knew she was safe. Our parents would never single out one of us and put them in danger...right? Bluebell's POV I rested next to Orchid in our small bed. it was my safe haven. Apollo dragged me from my bed as usual. He took me outside to where Artemis was. "Get rid of these rats," Artemis mewed. "But I went last time!" Bluebell hissed. "Your father told me Orchid went a few days ago, now work!" Artemis hissed. My mother left my father to supervise for a bit. "Work faster you pathetic runt!" he hissed. I obeyed. I worked as fast as my small kit body would allow. When I finished, my father padded over. I hoped he had something nice to say, but instead, he slashed me with his claws and went inside. I tried to go inside, but he refused to let me. He then padded away to go be with Orchid. "Why do my parents love that stupid runt so much! She never does any work!" Bluebell hissed frustratedly. Chapter 3- What I never wanted (Orchid only Chapter) I look outside to see my sister covered in blood. I panicked "Why is my sister covered in blood?" Orchid asked. "I don't know, but use the herbs mother taught you," Apollo mewed. I went out and helped my sister. "How did this happen?" I asked. "Apollo did this," Bluebell hissed. "I don't believe that for even a second," I hissed. "He did, he has blood on his paws!" Bluebell hissed I glanced into the den, to see if she was right. "I bet he didn't mean it," I lied, heading back in side. I knew he meant it. He always seemed to hate Bluebell, but I was to scared to talk about it. Chapter 4- On the Run (Blue's POV only) 3 moons later, when I was at 6 moons. I was done. I had it with their cruel treatment. So I decided to handle them in the most realistic way. I killed them. It brought so much joy to my whole body, and probably scared Orchid a bit, but I didn't care. Murder was fun. But then, my parents friends found out. The Alley Cats. They tried to fight us, so I advise Orchid to get a head start and she did. The Alley Cats cornered me in the alley. The alley was actually a lot smaller than I remembered. I decided to do what I did best. Kill. I was able to single handedly kill most of the Alley Cats, and get past the others. I caught up with Orchid midway through the forest, where we came across the pack. And the rest is history. Author's Note Sorry this one is short! They are just very young. Want more of their story, tell me. Category:Written by RoseSnow Category:Non-fiction Category:Finished Stories Category:Stories